Virtualization entails running programs, usually multiple operating systems, concurrently and in isolation from other programs on a single system. Virtualization allows, for example, consolidating multiple physical servers into one physical server running multiple virtual machines in order to improve the hardware utilization rate. Virtualization may be achieved by running a software layer, often referred to as “hypervisor,” above the hardware and below the virtual machines. A hypervisor may run directly on the server hardware without an operating system beneath it or as an application running under a traditional operating system. A hypervisor may abstract the physical layer and present this abstraction to virtual machines to use, by providing interfaces between the underlying hardware and virtual devices of virtual machines. A hypervisor may save a state of a virtual machine at a reference point in time, which is often referred to as a snapshot. The snapshot can be used to restore or rollback the virtual machine to the state that was saved at the reference point in time.